Flicker Lemming
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta |District = Capitol |gender = Male |age = 17 |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 6'1 |weight = 185 lbs |personality = Flicker, before being homeless, was a very bubbly and social person. He was well desired, and he knew it. This gave him great confidence and a somewhat cocky attitude. However, since leaving home, Flicker has become a shell of his former self. He's much quieter, and angers pretty quickly. He'll probably begin the Games this way, and in time, revert back to his former self. |fears = Flicker has nothing to lose, and as such, he isn't afraid of much. |strengths = Flicker will be well known among audiences because of his acting career, which will probably land him some sponsors. He's also very convincing, and manipulative, due to his training as an actor. He's also considered very desirable, so he will use that to his advantage with the other tributes in the arena. |weaknesses = Sobering up, which will make him sick the first few days of training. Flicker is thin, but not in shape, because of his past year as a drunk. He doesn't know how to swim, nor fight. He's never had to hunt either, so he'll struggle to find food. |weapon = Knife, he can turn just about anything into a weapon |token = A button from one of his father's suits. |alliance = None |r/v = Volunteered |placing = --- |favgames = --- |#ofwins = 0}} is a male tribute from the Capitol. He is a washed up celebrity trying to win back his fame and fortune. Backstory Life in the Capitol is great... for most. What they don't want you to know, is that there are poor citizens in the shining city of Panem. For most, living in the city means wealth, a good life, and for some it even means fame. Not for Flicker, at least not anymore. What once was a life of stardom, fame, and millions of adoring fans, has now reduced to ashes. Start Flashback "Flicker, the studio called back, they want you to take the part." I could hear my mother shout from downstairs. My heart instantly leaped and I flew down the stair case. "Really?! When do I start?" I practically yelled with excitement as I spoke. "All they said is to have you on the set of the movie at 8 on Monday morning." My mother spoke with a casual tone, but I knew she was just as excited as I was. End Flashback Flicker had gotten into acting at a young age, and that was all he wanted. To become a big star, to make millions, and to have a good life with his family. And for the first 7 years of his career, all went as he had wanted. Then after his mother died in a car accident, and his father remarried, all began to decline. Start Flashback "Dad! You can't marry her! She hates me, and probably you! She just wants our money! MY money!" I yelled as my father straightened his tie. "Flicker, Marrian is a good woman. She loves us. And remember what I told you, it's OUR money. I have just as big of a part in your career as you do. Now, be a good son and go get dressed, the wedding is in an hour. I can have the nanny help you if you like." My father had a cold tone as he finished. "No, I'm fine. I'm 12 years old, I don't need a nanny." I turned and left the room, knowing I had no chance at ever convincing him. End Flashback From the moment they met, Flicker knew that his to-be step mother was no good. She was the classic witch of a step mother. A classic home wrecker. But his father, being a busy business man and Flicker's manager, played right into Marrian's hands. After only 3 months together, they had decided to get married. Flicker fought it right up to the alter, but to no avail. The first year of the marriage was hell for Flicker, and he had even considered running away a few times. The only way he pulled through was his acting career. Even though he never saw a penny he earned due to Marrian spending it all the minute his money was given to his family through Flicker's bank account. Flicker ended up letting it go, as his father still made sure that he still had the things he needed. Flicker struggled through the second year of the marriage, figuring he'd be okay until he could just move out. On Flicker's 14th birthday, he was given the gift of knowledge. Knowledge that his father had a brain tumor. His father died a month later after numerous surgeries, medicines, and techniques failed. Start Flashback "Dad, you can't leave me! You can't do this to me!" I sobbed as I grasped my father's hand in the hospital room. We both knew this was our last day with each other. The tumor had viciously attacked his brain and body, sending my father spiraling down quickly. "Marrian will take good care of you. I am so proud of you Flicker. Make your mother and I proud." He spoke in a hushed tone, as he struggled for air. "Dad... I just.. It's... Marrian is evil! Dad, don't leave me with her! Please." I begged, tears flowing like a roaring river from my face. The machines declared him dead, and that was it. I was stuck with Marrian. End Flashback After his father's death, Flicker's step mother only got worse. She eventually disowned him and kicked him out. She kept his millions of dollars and everything his family had ever owned. Flicker spent his days wandering the streets. His acting career tanked and Flicker had literally lost everything. He was able to live of some of his crazier fans who felt sorry for him for about a year, jumping from one crazed fan girl to another. Finally, everyone seemed to forget him. Walking past one of the electronics shops, he even saw himself on one of those "Where Are They Now?" shows. Lost and lonely, Flicker had nothing. The second year passed by, and Flicker had become a heavy drinker. At 16, he was a already a drunk, and lived off prostitution money and alcohol. His life was a mess, and so was he. Just days after his 17th birthday, which he hadn't even remembered, Flicker stood in a crowd of the other 17 year old males, waiting to see who would be reaped. Through his hangover and mixed emotions, Flicker remembered what his father had told him. "Make your mother and I proud." And whatever it was that he was doing now, was not making them proud. So he did the only logical thing he could do at the moment. He volunteered. For the chance to make his mother and father proud. For the chance to win back all of his wealth. To live a good life again. Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:TheAmericanDream Category:Volunteer